Uzumaki Naruto and the Magical Journey
by czgohan
Summary: Durring the 2 1/2 years naruto is gone from konoha he is in the potterverse note: this story is back from hold for now as i still have no idea where it is going and need to think up ideas so it may go back on hold soon
1. Chapter 1 dark times

Authors note: disclaimer I own neither Harry Potter nor Naruto (though I wish I did) and I want to thank the respective authors and creators of both for fantastic stories that are among my all time favorite books and anime. That being said I am a hope future author of stories of my own creation so please to all the fan fiction readers out there if you like or dislike my stories please be as honest as you can be and it is my hope that some day I create a story that others write fan fiction too, thank you.

Part one: Dark times

It was dusk, the sun was setting and the sky was a burning, blood red. In a forest not far from a powerful village known for its great warriors a dark figure materialized out of nothingness. The dark lord looked around, this is surely the place, he thought as he waited for the man that came to him with the proposition of obtaining a powerful demon with which he could lay total waste to his enemies, in exchange for simply allowing this man to use said demon to destroy this village.

The Dark lord did not have to wait long, shortly after he appeared there was a burst of smoke which signified the arrival of his accomplice. When the smoke cleared there stood a man who truth be told was very similar to himself, tall very light almost paper white skin, and a face that resembled one of a snake. Narrow pointed eyes small very serpent-like nostrils took in the scent of the surrounding landscape.

"I don't like being kept waiting" said the first arrival "consider your self lucky that you have something of value to me."

The second man sneered "my apologizes 'Tom' but to be fair if you think that you can intimidate me you are sadly mistaken"

"How dare you. Enough of this nonsense" snapped Voldemort "I only come as you can give me a beast that can level the ranks of my enemies"

"Yes yes, but let us not forget the agreement" said Orochimaru "I wish to demonstrate the power of this beast for you on the damned village that exiled me and named that weakling their leader"

"Very well, so then where do we summon this demon?" asked the first.

"Right here" said the other "the beast is sealed in this area and requires a blood sacrifice of a powerful being, However said being cannot be a shinobi I believe that this means that we would need your blood as payment."

"My blood, you fool, it is much to valuble for that."

"What?" laughed Orochimaru "Are you afraid of a little cut or do you not want this addition to your army?"

The dark robed man looked angry "Very well" he said holding out his arm Orochimaru took a kunei and reached over to the wizard and nicked his plam letting the blood flow onto the knife for a moment he pulled it away holding the knife between his palms he quickly flashed thru hand signs, over a dozen, before he threw the red tinted knife into the ground.

The ground around the two began to glow and the light which started as a small hole in the ground spread quickly surrounding the two is a dazzling brilliant light. Both men quickly disappeared from that spot and materialized a short distance away.

They stood transfixed, staring as the light became a large gateway in the earth from which sprung a large clawed paw grabbing the outer ridge of the ground that encircled it. Quickly rose the demon larger then a castle dark red furred fox like but with 9 tails the when they went though the air caused a furious wind storm. It was complete the beast was out of its confides.

The 9-tailed fox spotted the two men "You are the ones who released me?" it demanded. "Are you the ones who sent me free?"

"Yes great demon" spoke Orochimaru "we are the ones who did so"

"Magnificent" said Voldemort

"Then in thanks for freeing me I shall return the favor" spoke the demon "what id it that you desire? Speak."

Voldemort spoke first "we wish you to lay waste to our foes starting with that village behind you"

The demon turned his head "Konoha" he laughed "that would be my absolute pleasure; it was those fools who initially sealed me here that damned First Hokage"

With that the demon bounded to the village

Meanwhile in Konaha the Fourth Hokage waited patiently while his wife was in labor with his first child a son whom he had already decided the name smiling as he thought of how that name came to his mind as a suitable name for is son the doctor emerged from the delivery room.

The forth looked up expectantly grin on his face but soon that faded when he saw the look on the doctors face. The young leader walked up to him "what happened?"

"I am sorry Hokage-sama" replied the doctor solemnly the hokage grimaced fearing the absolute worst "your wife sir, there is nothing we can do to save her the strain of the delivery was to much for her, I am so very sorry but she has but a short time sir"

The hokage rushed past the doctor to the room where his wife lay holding a small bundle. She was pale so very fragile looking, but still she smiled at the small boy in her arms. She looked up to see her husband in the door a look of great sadness and mixed joy in his face.

"Hi there come meet your son, meet little Naruto" she said

The hokage walked over to her she seemed to be accepting the issue he thought as he saw that she also looked a bit sad.

"I'm assuming that the doctor told you then, is that right?" she said.

"Yes my love" he replied tears welling in his eyes

"Raise him well" she said "raise him to be even half the man you are and I can be at peace" she closed her eyes and very softly said "my little Naruto"

The hokage bent down kissed his wife one last time but she was gone with a great sadness he realized that he would never hold her again never see her laughter or see her watch her son grow "no he should be like you strong and care free that is what I can do for you"

He took the boy from her arms and looked at him "Naruto" he said.

Just then there was a man at the door tall powerful man with long white hair and two red lines just under eyes running down the rest of his face. Jariya stood there for a moment looking at his former pupil a tear running down his cheek. He spoke "Hokage-sama"

The young leader turned at this and said "Sensei enough with the formalities you of all people can never call me Sama"

"There is a problem and it requires immediate attention" the Sannin spoke softly "the seal has been broken the Kyuubi has been freed"

"What?" Asked the young Hokage. "What do you mean freed?"

"The beast is coming closer to the gates as we speak" replied Jariya "what is to be done?"

Thinking a moment the Hokage sighed and said "I'll deal with this demon, promise me one thing sensei, should anything happen, will you watch over my son?"

The Sannin looked at the boy in his students arms and smiled "of course I will, you have my absolute guarantee on that"

"Good" replied the younger man "that's good as I wish him to be a hero in the eyes of my people but I can fore see that not being the case"

The older mans jaw lowered a bit "You don't mean that sealing technique do you?"

The young leader walked away still holding the crying baby.

In the middle of the large field the demon was destroying the troops of the Konaha elite, and high above the two men who had brought this about were watching silently, smiles on their faces until there was a large explosion and when that smoke cleared there was a Toad. As big as the fox demon and armored with a samurai sword in his belt.

"Gama-Sama" yelled the man, Konahas yellow flash, perched on the toads head "get me close!"

"Sure thing kid." The toad responded

With that there was a brilliant flash of light blinding the two snake like men on the rise above the battle field they blinked a few times and when all cam back into focus the demon was gone.

"What happened" demanded Voldemort.

"It seems that the demon has been sealed" replied the other silkily

"Damn it that is not funny!" he yelled "you promised me a powerful demon and he gets sealed this easily?" seething he glared at Orochimaru, "you are lucky that I must go now or I would kill you here, there is a prophesized boy that demands my attention at the moment and i have yet to asertain who of the two boys that prophesy was made " and he vanished with out a trace.

Orochimaru stood there a moment then a smile crossed his thin lips "a boy in a prophecy is that right?" he said to him self and in looking at the battle field again saw that there was a boy in the same spot where the demon was. "what's this now?" he asked himself looking closer saw a seal mark on the boys stomach "so that's it then, it seems that there are two boys whose lives will be intertwined. Perhaps I should see how this plays out" with that he vanished in a poof of smoke.

Thousands of miles away there was a young boy who life was also changing forever.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 14 years later

Authors note: disclaimer I own neither Harry Potter nor Naruto (though I wish I did) and I want to thank the respective authors and creators of both for fantastic stories that are among my all time favorite books and anime. That being said I am a hope future author of stories of my own creation so please to all the fan fiction readers out there if you like or dislike my stories please be as honest as you can be and it is my hope that some day I create a story that others write fan fiction too, thank you.

Part two: 14 Years later

Naruto was leaving for a few years to research and investigate possible sightings of Orochimaru and his possible bases. This being normally Jariayas job he has taken Naruto to train him and also to have him help as Naruto had made a promise, a promise of a lifetime that he would find and bring back Saskue.

"So Ero-sage" said Naruto.

Jariaya interrupted "kid how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, it is disrespectful and I will not stand for it much longer."

"Yeah whatever" muttered Naruto "so anyway where are we headed first?"

Jariaya considered him a moment "we are going to meet and old friend of Sarutobis, if there is anyone that might have any kind of information on where to start looking it would be him."

"An old friend of the old man?" asked Naruto "who?"

"You'll see Naruto" Jariya smiled "but I should give you fair warning this man may seem a bit bizarre to you he is a bit eccentric."

"Hmm, if he is a friend of Sarutobi-sensei he can't be any weirder than the old man" replied Naruto.

The two ninja kept walking for the rest of the day in relative silence, or as much silence as Naruto would allow. The sun was starting to set painting the sky a deep red, when Jariya spoke "it seems we are almost there" he said.

"What? Where?" questioned Naruto.

Jariaya stopped at a seemingly random spot there was noting to make this place any different from the rest of the road. The same mountain side was running alongside their path when the older of the two placed his hand on the wall and breathed deep.

"This is the place" he said and with that bit into his thumb drawing blood and spread a bit on the side of the wall. At once the wall seemed to melt away creating an opening that seemed to be a small cave, Jariaya walked in leaving a confused Naruto behind. "Well are you coming or not?" he called over his shoulder.

Naruto followed after him still in shock, was this a type of summoning? A genjutsu? He had never seen this type of technique before, there was something odd about it the hairs on his arms stood on end and a shiver ran down his spine. "What is this feeling" he wondered out loud.

Jariaya simply smirked and called back again "just wait this is noting compared to what is in store" and chuckling he continued walking until they got to a room at the end of the short tunnel. The room was round it could have been carved out of the rock, the walls were too smooth and perfect for this to have been created by nature. The walls were adorned with pictures and maps torches at 5 foot intervals where already burning. There was a table in the center of the room which had three chairs around it and on the tale there were a few items, there was a bowl in the middle of the table with strange runes carved on the sides. Also there was a hand mirror propped up on a stand and also for some reason there was a fire place in the wall but it must have been decorative and there was not flute to let the smoke out.

The feeling Naruto was having was not going away "what is this place" he asked of the sage.

"This is where I am to meet with the contact" said Jariaya. "I just have to contact him"

He walked over to the table and looked at the items, seeing the mirror he picked it up. Looking into the mirror he was interrupted by Naruto "stop being such a vain jerk, man checking your self out what's the point of all this?"

"Your know Naruto" Jariaya said clearly frustrated "I am still continuously surprised that you are a ninja, you are the most impatient person I've ever met. Now quit bothering me" and turning back to the mirror he spoke again. "This is Jariaya, Student of Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage of the village Konaha requesting your presence to discuss something of grave importance" he spoke this directly into the mirror and Naruto was gaping at him.

"What the hell was that are you talking to yourself now? I thought we where meeting someone that can help" burst out Naruto.

"We are" replied the sage coolly. Suddenly there was an eruption of fire in the grate in the wall; this was no ordinary flame, however. The fire was as tall as a man and burning with such a low intensity for such a large flame that Naruto who was standing right next to it should have noticed almost no heat coming off it. As it was he was distracted by the bright green color of the fire and the fact that there seemed to be a rotating man in the flame. The fire died out as quickly as it had started and there was indeed a man standing in the fire place. An old man with a long white beard that rivaled the long white hair sported by the perverted sage himself, this man wore half moon glasses and was in a deep purple robe that came to the floor. He stepped out of the grate and strode over to Jarayia brushing the ash from his robes as he went.

"It has certainly been quite a while Jariaya" he said his smile apparent even under that beard "last time I saw you was oh, 10 years ago? Is that about right?"

"And yet you answer the call as if it were yesterday" said Jaraiya.

"I've been expecting you to contact me soon anyway" said the man "I am sorry to hear of sarutobis death, he was a great man who will be missed" he added solemnly. Turning to the shocked boy still gaping off to the side he said "and this is Naruto then, is that right?"

"That is Naurto" said Jaraiya

"My, He looks just like his father" said the old man

At this Naruto spoke up "wait what? You knew my father? Just who the hell are you anyway?"

The old man chuckled "true I've not introduced my self, my name is Albus Dumbledore."


	3. Chapter 3 Cursed ring

Authors note: disclaimer I own neither Harry Potter nor Naruto (though I wish I did) and I want to thank the respective authors and creators of both for fantastic stories that are among my all time favorite books and anime. That being said I am a hope future author of stories of my own creation so please to all the fan fiction readers out there if you like or dislike my stories please be as honest as you can be and it is my hope that some day I create a story that others write fan fiction too, thank you.

Part 3: Cursed ring

"Naruto" Jaraiya said "this man is an old friend and if there is any one that would have information on the location of that snake Orochimaru, it is him"

Naruto stared at the Dumbledore "well he's no shinobi, I can tell that right away. Just who is this man a civilian?"

Dumbledore spoke up smiling warmly he said "true I am no shinobi I am also not a mug-civilian, what I am going to tell you must never be told to any of your friend's family or anyone else like you."

Naruto had a flash of anger "What the hell do you mean 'anyone else like me'?" thinking of the kyuubi sealed in him and wondering just how much this man knew.

"I mean ninjas, Naruto and yes I do know of your 'guest' so to speak. But that is not what I meant" he said

Naruto was curious, this man knew of the demon but didn't hate him for it that much is true he could tell that this man was also powerful. Just what is this man?

Dumbledore smiled again "I am a wizard, Naruto I am the headmaster of a school for witches and wizards."

"Witches and wizards? That's nonsense" Naruto said "that's just a fairytale such a thing cannot exist."

"As does demons and ninjas and the power that people like you hold seems unbelievable to those like me" said Dumbledore. "But that does not mean it is impossible, it is true Naruto"

"Fine whatever" he huffed "say you are a wizard and there are others like you, but you still didn't answer my question. How do you know my father? I don't even know who he was."

Jaraiya spoke up at this point "now is not the time for that Naruto. Eventually you will know who he was and I promise that you'll be kicking yourself for not noticing it sooner."

Naruto then turned to his sensei. "You know who he was then? Why have you never told me? I want to know where I came from. Who was he?" he yelled pointing at the old pervert "Huh why don't you tell me?"

"Because now is not the time Naruto, I thought I told you that." Said Jaraiya "you must be patient you are a ninja that is the whole premise of a ninja. Patience"

Naurto turned from both of them "fine whatever" he said.

Dumbledore then spoke to Jaraiya "It is good that you are here, I have need for a ninja of you standing. Consider it a mission. I believe what I need would be considered an A-rank mission in you village"

At this Naruto perked up "A mission huh? A rank? That should be fun."

Jaraiya said to the older man "what is the object of said mission?"

"I need a body guard. " He said "I am searching for several objects that require my attention and also must be destroyed, and I will need protection along the way. Also there is a boy" turning to Naruto "not much older than you that may take up my charge he may need protection as well."

Jaraiya smiled "well I cant just ignore a friend and as for payment for this mission we only request information, the boy here" waving to Naruto "and I are searching for information on the location of another ninja old friends of ours, so to speak. Naruto made a promise to bring one back and this boy never goes back on his word. Isn't that right Naruto?"

"Damn right" said Naruto.

"Well then lets get started" Dumbledore. He pulled out a stick, or so it seemed to Naruto, from inside of his robes and walked to Naruto "Can I see that head band?"

Naruto started at him "why?"

"Well" said the wizard "we are going far away where they don't even speak your language I need to place a charm on an item that you always carry, and I'm guessing that you never leave your headband behind. This charm will cause you to speak the language of the land we are going to, England."

"Ok" said Naruto very disbelieving "but what of the Ero-Sannin?"

"Hey!" yelled Jaraiya "firstly stop calling me that, it's Jaraiya-sensei or just sensei. Also who the hell do you think I am? I am a very powerful sage and you think that knowing other language is really that difficult for me?"

Naruto sighed and handed his headband to the wizard; Dumbledore took it and waved his wand over the object. The headband started to glow bright orange then a few seconds later the light faded and it returned to seemingly normal, Naruto reached out for it and Dumbledore said "not just yet." He tapped the headband again this time it glowed a light blue and faded again back to normal.

"What was that?" asked Naruto as Dumbledore handed the object back to him now not glowing at all, looking normal as always.

Dumbledore said "the first charm will allow you to speak other languages, in this case English. The second charm was to transform this headband into a port-key"

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

"A port key is a charmed object that will allow the user to be instantly transported to any place that is predetermined. In the case of this head band it was only a half of the charm you need to complete when ever you are to use it. Simply focus your energy into the headband and visualize any place and you will be pulled there. Now you can bring others along with you but they must be touching the headband at the time that you use it."

Naruto simply stared at the older man, teleportation? Instant travel? He asked "so why not use this to find Saskue? Why not use this to visualize my friend and go get him?"

Jaraiya spoke up "and do you know where the boy is? Where you not listening to Dumbledore? You must visualize a place not a person."

"Oh, ok" said Naruto.

Dumbledore smiled "no Naruto do not feel bad." Noticing the dejected look on the boys face. "It is not a bad idea you simply do not know much about my world and my abilities."

"Yeah" said Naruto, being unusually quiet.

Dumbledore addressed Jarayia, "So then down to business, I have need of some help. There is an object that I am seeking; it is a ring that holds a power that must be destroyed in order to ensure humanities survival."

"So" said Jarayia "when do we leave?"

"Right now if you'd like."

"OK" said Naruto "let's do this."

Dumbledore walked back to the table and found an item on it that looked like trash; it was a deflated ball that children would play with. He waved his wand over it and it glowed blue again. "Ok you two we must grab this at once all 3 of us."

The 3 of them did and immediately Naruto felt a pull under his navel like something had hooked him there and was pulling. The feeling was like he was going through a tunnel, one that was squeezing him on all sides he was traveling at an insane speed and a suddenly as it started it stopped. Naruto landed hard on his feet and swayed a bit.

"What the hell was that? What that the teleportation?" he asked.

Dumbledore looked at him again and said "I'll admit that it does take some getting used to." He then started pulled his wand out again and waved it over the ball again and dropped it to the ground. "There now if we need to leave quickly we just need to get back to this spot and it is all set to take us back to my office."

Naruto looked around and found that he was on a small dirt road by a sign that read "Little Hangleton" the two men started walking along the road, Naruto followed them. They soon came to a small shack in the middle of nowhere, this shack was completely overgrown and run down the door was hanging off of the hinges. The three of them walked into the shack Dumbledore looked around and went to the middle of the first room they entered he stood there, eyes closed, and did nothing it seemed. Soon he opened his eyes and walked to the wall pushing a portrait aside there was a hole in the wall. Reaching into the hole he pulled on a small bundle of rags. He opened the bundle and inside the was a ring.

Naruto spoke first "what's that?"

He fell silent when the two ninja noticed the odd look in Dumbledores' eyes as though there was something he was looking for for a long time right in front of him he picked up the ring and slipped it onto his finger.

As he did so his eye shut in a pained expression then he started screaming out in pain. Jaraiya ran over to him as the older man fell to the floor picking him up turned to Naruto, who was almost at the door, "Hang on" Naruto said "I'll get that port-key thingy."

"Wait" said a weak voice "you must take me to it, if just you touch it both myself and your sensei will be stuck here."

The two ran at the port-key and as they reached it they stopped and knelt down. Jaraiya positioned Dumbledores hand right near it and his other hand as well Naruto as well. "Okay on the count of 3" said the Sannin "1, 2, 3"

All three touched the deflated ball at the same time and at once there was the odd feeling of being pulled by the navel. After traveling through the tunnel they landed in a circular office Dumbledore spoke to Naruto. "There is a man one of my proffesers that is down the hall to the right 5 doors on the left from my office get him and bring him here, go quickly now I need professors Snape here as soon as possible. Let him know that I need him here now"

At that Naruto ran for the door and Dumbledore went to a glass case against the wall of his office and from it he took a sword he walked back to his desk and taking the ring off of his finger proceeded to split the stone set in the ring with the tip of the sword. As he did so Naruto returned with a very disgruntled and confused looking man in tow, "Headmaster, what happened?"

Snape walked over to the old man now leaning against his desk breathing heavily "Severus please help me."

Snape pulled his wand out and touched the tip to Dumbledores arm and started chanting rapidly as he did so the arm started to grown black and dead looking the old mans breathing steadied and snape looked now at the two ninja standing to the side. Professer" he said "who are these two?"


	4. Chapter 4 revelations

Authors note: disclaimer I own neither Harry Potter nor Naruto (though I wish I did) and I want to thank the respective authors and creators of both for fantastic stories that are among my all time favorite books and anime. That being said I am a hope future author of stories of my own creation so please to all the fan fiction readers out there if you like or dislike my stories please be as honest as you can be and it is my hope that some day I create a story that others write fan fiction too, thank you.

Chapter 4: Revelations

Snape stared at Naruto and Jaraiya and asked, "Who are they?"

Dumbledore smiled "these two are here as my guests they are the ones who were able to bring me back. Also how is my arm?"

Snape frowned "I managed to seal the curse in your arm but I got to you a bit too late, I Suppose that you tried on that ring?" he asked pointing to the ring now broken on the desk. "Had it not occurred to you that this ring was probably cursed?" Noticing it broken he said, "Did you think breaking the ring would get rid of the curse?"

"Something like that, consider it that I am getting older and my mind is not what it once was" replied Dumbledore. And very formally said "so how long do I have?"

Snape sighed, "Well if I had gotten to you sooner I could have given you more time, but as it stands now I'd say little more than a Year"

Naruto flinched, how could they talk about this so casually? Was this old man going to die?

Dumbledore sighed, "Well Severus I'm afraid that I must request a favor of you."

"Shall I do it now then?" asked the other man very sourly.

"Not just yet Severus, though I think that it may come to that." Dumbledore smiled sadly at Snape, "what I am speaking of concerns Young Mr. Malfoy." Stopping he turned to Jaraiya and said "would you please excuse us, I'm very sorry but this is not information that should be thrown about, and given your profession I'm sure you two understand. Also that this information that you have already heard is never to be repeated to anyone."

"Yes," the two ninja said and walked for the door closing the door behind them deadening the sound completely Dumbledore and Snape continued their conversation, while Jarayia turned to Naruto and looked him over.

"You know kid" he began "things will be getting a bit harder now but do not forget our mission; we are to find out what we can about your friend and my old team mate. This is still the best bet; Sarutobi trusted Dumbledore and this wizard is very well connected."

"Yeah I get that feeling too," said Naruto. "He does seem very intelligent, I just hope that he can help at least point us in the right direction."

"So do I kid" replied the sage. "By the way there is something else I want to talk to you about."

"Hmm? What's that?"

"It may sound kind of harsh to say but I think that you should give up on your friend…"

"You already told me that" Naruto interrupted "and my response is still the same. I will not give up on Saskue. I won't give up on him like you did with Orochimaru."

Jarayias face hardened "Orochimaru is a lost cause look at him now, that bastard hurt us like no other could. And unfortunatly I see myself in you way too much, brat." The older man sighed "you like me have two friends that are your closest most precious people, like me has a friend who betrayed the village for their own reasons. But it is not Saskue that I want to talk to you about; it is your other friend Sakura."

"What do you mean, Ero-sannin?" asked Naruto.

"Damn kid how many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me that." Jarayia snapped "and I mean her be cause I see myself in you and I see that damn snake in your friend Saskue, but that is not all there is much of Tsunades spirit in your pink haired friend. I say give up on her not as a friend give up as a possible girlfriend, it will never happen kid you must see that. She should be your friend and nothing more." Jarayia closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment. "I can't even count the number of times I tried to win over Tsunade, and the most it ever was is friendship. Besides kid there are millions of other cute girls out there." He finished this with a grin.

"Yeah, I get where you're coming from, old man" Naruto said sighing "I know what you mean I think that it has gotten past that with me and Sakura. I hate to say it but I think I kinda see her as a sister now. Hell I can barely say anything at all with out her whacking me in the head."

"That's very smart of you kid."

"Oh and by the way you old pervert I don't want your life either, I am not interested is all the cute girls out there. I refuse to become a peeper like you, Ero-sannin."

"Yeah I know kid but don't worry you'll find someone."

**Flashback**

"So while you two are gone" said the blond hokage "how much do you plan on telling the brat?"

"Tsunade, one thing I know I don't want to tell him yet is about his father" said the frog sage "not yet but there is one thing that I don't want to ever tell him."

"The arranged marriage you mean?" asked Tsunade "why not it's going to happen both the fathers agreed to it. Even if his father is no longer around hers is and he will abide by it."

"That's not what I meant" said Jaraiya. "I know it's going to happen, you know its going to happen. I just don't want the kid to feel forced into it. I want those two to find each other."

Tsunade laughed "Jarayia if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were becoming a romantic."

"Well, truth be told" Jarayia started "I think it has the potential to be a great story in one of my books, don't you think?"

"Yeah with you little perverted twists" Tsunade groaned "so that's it then is it I gotta say I expected better from even you."

"Come on I just kidding," he said franticly waving his hands, while Tsunade glared at him. "I guess I might have had the thought that he needs to find his own happiness, not to have it forced on him. Besides, the girl is too nice to do that to. Think about what Naruto is like for one moment, if he feels forced into this he will reject on principle. Think what that would do to her it seems she has already taken a liking to the kid, don't ask me how that moron is to oblivious anyway, but she would be devestated. You may be right I may have a bit of romantic side in me but they are just kids now and I don't want to do that to either of them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well lets start with him'" the old man said "he has been shunned all of his life and never really had friends until team 7. I don't want him to think that the only way that he could get a girl is through an arranged marriage." He sighed "then there is the girl I don't want her to think that she is forcing him into a loveless marriage, I've seen the way that she looks at him too. I can see that she cares too much for him to have him think that he has no choice the two of them deserve better than that."

"So how will you do it then?" the woman chuckled "I mean you? Playing matchmaker, huh? Yeah right, you are absolutely not the person for that you damn pervert."

"Maybe not" he said "but I've already spoken to her father, and he agrees to wait until they are 20 years old not 18, hopefully by then I might be able to make him less of a dense dumbass. And I think that I might make a few hints firstly though, he needs to get over your new apprentice."

"Right okay if you think that you can do it then be my guest, but I do agree that I don't want him to think that he is being forced." She laughed again "damn you must be getting soft in your old age, who'd have thought that you would take a girls feelings into account as well."

"You know I do resent that" he pouted.

**End Flashback **

"Like who? Who could I find that would ever even like me?" asked Naruto "who could like me once they know of what is inside me?

"What about that girl that was spying on you as we left the village?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about old man?" asked the kid.

"Damn kid and you call your self a ninja? I have a lot to teach you if you cant even do something as simple as figure out that there is someone tracking you."

"There was a girl? Spying on me?" whispered Naruto "who was it?"

"Hell if I know" muttered Jarayia almost disinterested "looked like a Huuyga, about your age I think."

"A Huuyga? My age, what you mean Hina…?"

The office door had opened at that point the younger man named Snape walked out looking angry and upset at the same time. Rushing past the two ninja he said not a word. Dumbledore called them into his office.

"My apologies," he said nodding to the two that entered "there was to sensitive information to discuss and unfortunately had to remain between the two of us, I would also like it if anything that was said in your presence but kept quiet for now."

"Of course" replied Jarayia.

"Sure thing" said Naruto.

"Excellent" smiled Dumbledore warmly "now I have made living arrangements for you temporarily I will be taking you there now."

"Where to then?" asked the younger ninja.

"I will take you to a place now called 'the Burrow'."


	5. Chapter 5 The Burrow

Authors note: disclaimer I own neither Harry Potter nor Naruto (though I wish I did) and I want to thank the respective authors and creators of both for fantastic stories that are among my all time favorite books and anime. That being said I am a hope future author of stories of my own creation so please to all the fan fiction readers out there if you like or dislike my stories please be as honest as you can be and it is my hope that some day I create a story that others write fan fiction too, thank you.

Chapter 5: The Burrow

Dumbledore held out another port-key, at least that's what Naruto assumed it to be as it was another random object. "This will take us to The Burrow it is the home of some of the members of the order."

"The order?" asked Naruto.

"The order of the Phoenix is a group of people that are brought together by the common goal of ridding the world of a certain evil," Replied the old wizard.

"And what evil is that?" Questioned Jiriaya.

"There is a man, who we can no longer view as human; he is more of a snake that is seeking immortality" Said Dumbledore.

'That sounds familiar' thought the older sannin.

"Therefore" said Dumbledore "I have formed this group to combat him and stop his evil, to protect the rest of the world from his tyranny."

He held out the port-key again and Naruto and Jiriaya took it, instantly they felt that feeling that they where being pulled through a tunnel when they where deposited in front of a strange house. As Naruto looked at the house he thought about how it could possible be standing it was a towering mass of rooms that looked like they where added on as an after thought. There was a fairly large yard with a garden and a chicken coop to the side.

"This is the Burrow, home of two prominent members of the order and current base of operations." Said Dumbledore "at least for the time being." And smiling he led them to the house.

The door swung open and there stood a plump woman who was looking at Dumbledore expectantly "Albus," she said "I was not expecting you so soon." She looked at the two with the old wizard and noticing a particular boy was missing, "but where is Harry?"

The old man smiled "I have yet to get him from his relations home, I am heading there now." He then motioned to the two ninja "and these two are going to be staying with us and working for the order on odd missions. This is Jiriaya he is the student of one of my old friends," and then motioning to the younger "and this is his student Uzumaki Naruto." Turning to the two ninja said, "this is Molly Weasley, one of the order members along with her husband, Arthur."

She invited them in and they sat them selves at a cluttered table in a rather small but warm kitchen. "Would you like some tea?" she offered.

"Yes, thanks." Said Naruto taking in his surroundings, it was a cozy home and all signs pointed to this being a large family. There was a large stack of dishes cleaning themselves in the sink. Also there was a clock on the wall that did not show the time but had 9 hands on it that where engraved with names. And where the numbers would be where places.

The woman named Molly prepared the tea and served it to Naruto, Jiriaya and offered to Albus who said, "thank you Molly but I really must be going, after all I need to get Harry from his relations home." He waved them goodbye and left disappearing into thin air.

Naruto said, "I wish that I could learn that."

Molly spoke up "but you are still underage, give it time and eventually you can apperate as well."

Naruto looked at the woman but Jiriaya spoke up, "actually, Molly was it?" He asked and she nodded "Naruto or I will never be able to apperate, you see we are not wizards, we cannot use this magic."

Molly sputtered into her tea and looked up at them "not wizards?" She asked, "You are muggles? Then how are you able to join the order, not to say anything against muggles but you would not be able to do much for the order."

"It is true that we do not have the type of power that you would call magic, but we are not completely useless," Jiriaya said smiling then turned to Naruto "go ahead kid, show her what I mean, just a couple though, ok?"

Naruto sighed "ok Ero-sannin." He put his hands into a ram seal and said "Kage-bunshin," and suddenly there where two replicas of the boy standing side by side grinning.

Molly stared "I thought that you couldn't use magic, this is a powerful spell as far as I can see, especially since he didn't use a wand."

Naruto spoke "no, it is not a spell. It is as the old man said we are not magic users but still useful." He smiled "we are Shinobi."

Molly looked confused and Jiriaya clarified "you might have heard of it as Ninja," he said as Naruto dispelled the clones.

"Then what was that? I've heard of ninja and that looked like a form of magic."

"I guess it does look like it," said Jiriaya. "It is not though, we use our Chakra or life and physical energies to manipulate it thru intense training to perform techniques like that. It is all about control and power." He smirked "my idiot apprentice here, has more power than control so he kind of forces it through, that is one of the thing we have to work on."

"Baka, Ero-sannin," muttered Naruto.

Jiriaya smacked him and said, "I thought I told you to stop calling me that, it's Jiriaya-sensei, damn it." He turned back to Molly who was watching dumbfounded, "sorry about that. As I was saying, he has massive power but poor control, that is why we are traveling, so that if he can control that power he would be unstoppable."

At that Naruto grinned "yeah cause I will be Hokage." Again Molly looked confused and Naruto said, "it is the leader of my village, once I'm Hokage they will have to respect me," He said proudly.

They continued talking in this vain for a while until Molly looked up and said, "Oh I think Albus is back." She ran out of the door leaving the two ninja sitting there. Moments later she returned with the old wizard and another boy.

This boy looked around Narutos age. He was around his same height, however where Naruto was loud and abrasive this kid was quiet and gratefully accepted the food that Molly gave to him. His hair was black, and Naruto noticed a scar on his forehead, it was weird like a bolt of lightning.

The boy just seemed to notice the two sitting there and looking at him, he straitened up spoke to Naruto, "hi, who are you?"

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, and by the way it is rude to not give your name when asking another theirs."

He looked at this Uzumaki, 'weird name' and also thought 'he doesn't know who I am?' he spoke "sorry, Uzumaki, my name is Harry Potter."

Naruto gave no response to the name 'Harry Potter' which confused Harry more and Naruto said, "look none of that Uzumaki stuff, call me Naruto."

Harry looked at him and suddenly remembered that certain cultures use the sur-name first, and this guy is defiantly foreign, "Sorry about that, Naruto" he said. Then he said, "You don't seem surprised or impressed to meet me."

"Why should I be?" asked Naruto "we've never met. Or are you an ego driven jerk, cause I gotta tell you, I hate bastards like that."

Dumbledore, who was watching the whole exchange, spoke up before things got out of hand. "Naruto, Harry both of you calm down. We will not have any of this." He turned to Jiriaya and Molly "we need to talk." Then to the two boys "in private, you two can go talk this out outside, but remember no fighting." The two nodded and allowed them selves to be led out of the house.

They sat there Naruto glaring at Harry when Harry decided to speak "in answer to your last question, no I am not an 'ego-driven jerk.' I was just surprised that you had not heard of me."

Naruto still glared "and again why would I know you? We've never met."

Harry looked at this guy in wonder "you really have no idea who I am, do you?"

Naruto shook his head, "nope."

Harry sighed "well I have to say it is nice to meet someone who doesn't know me or give me attention, whether good or bad, for something that I don't remember or had no say in."

Naruto being vaguely familiar with this type of feeling softened his expression, "what do you mean?"

Harry looked at him and saw that this guy was looking at him curiously but there was an odd, understanding look on his face. And he just felt the compulsion to tell him.

He told him everything, how his parents died, about how he had this mark on him that linked him to an evil power that has been violating his head and thoughts. At that point Naruto compulsively clutched his stomach. How people keep saying he is a hero for something he would rather never have happened.

When He was done Naruto looked at him then looked around for a moment, 'there is something about this guy, something that makes me think he would understand.'

Naruto pulled up his shirt and at that Harry shifted back from him "What the hell are you doing?"

Naruto smiled sadly "wait a sec." He focused some of his chakra and soon the seal formed on his stomach. "I get it, I understand what you mean by a mark that is connected to an evil force that I would rather not have. Though I don't know what it means to be seen as a hero for it. I want to tell you something," he said lowering his shirt "what I am going to tell you is not to be repeated to anyone, in fact where I come from there was only two people who can discuss it openly. The current leader of my village and me."

With that Naruto told him everything as well, about the demon attacking, being sealed in him. He told him that his parents must have died in that attack as he grew up an orphan, and due to what was sealed in him, was hated and unwanted. He told him that he didn't hate the 4th for doing this to him; he understood that it needed to be done. In fact he respected the man for giving his life to protect that village. And also despite the fact that most of the villagers hate him, he still loves that village and ultimate goal is to become the leader, to protect it and finally, hopefully have people respect him.

Eventually it was getting late and Molly called them both in then both went inside each feeling that the other might be a good friend.


	6. Chapter 6 Quidditch and Realizations

Authors note: disclaimer I own neither Harry Potter nor Naruto (though I wish I did) and I want to thank the respective authors and creators of both for fantastic stories that are among my all time favorite books and anime. That being said I am a hope future author of stories of my own creation so please to all the fan fiction readers out there if you like or dislike my stories please be as honest as you can be and it is my hope that some day I create a story that others write fan fiction too, thank you.

Chapter 6: Quidditch and Realizations

Naruto woke up suddenly in the morning, there was noise coming from the other room that he and Jiriaya where sleeping next to. He got up to investigate, his nosy side getting the better of him. When he got to the doorway of the next room he peered in and saw the boy that he met last night.

Harry was awake and there was another boy in the room with him. This guy was tall, lanky. He was red-haired and freckled and he seemed to be a good friend of Harry's.

Naruto just looked at them and they did not seem to notice his presence. But Naruto felt someone coming up the stairs behind him and turned to see two girls. Both seemed to be around his age, the brunette was maybe a bit older. The other girl was a redhead as well. 'Must be that lady's kids that I met yesterday.'

The two girls stopped at the top of the stairs and stared at the blond ninja. The redhead girl spoke, "Excuse me. Who are you? What are you doing in my house?"

Naruto was about to greet them when the door to the room he was at opened and Harry stood there with the other boy behind him. "Naruto, you sleep well. Sorry if we woke you."

"Harry do you know this guy?" asked the other boy.

"Yes his name is Naruto, his teacher is friends with Dumbledore." He turned back to Naruto, "is your sensei still asleep?"

Naruto shrugged, "probably."

The brunette spoke up, "let go into the room then maybe you can introduce us, Harry."

"That's a good point," said the redhead girl. "There is a lot of Phlegm downstairs right now."

Naruto and Harry looked confused, the two girls giggled and the other guy frowned a bit. "You know that is really not fair."

"Phlegm?" questioned Harry.

The younger girl said, "Fleur, she is real annoying. And he always seems to be here."

"Enough about that," said the redhead boy. "So, Harry, who is this guy?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said. "I am on a training mission, me and my sensei are traveling, in order for me to train and to find clues on locations of a friend of mine."

"Training?" asked the other boy.

"Naruto," said Harry, "This is Hermione," he said pointing to the brunette girl. "Ron," motioning to the redhead boy. "And this is Ginny, Ron's younger sister," pointing to the last girl."

"Naruto," said a deep voice from the doorway. The four teens looked to see a tall white-haired man, with red markings on his face, standing there with half-lidded eyes. "You making some new friends?"

Naruto looked over to him in time to see his teachers eyes snap open, and a slight grin form. At that moment a woman walked past him and entered to room. This woman was beautiful, long blond hair and a perfect figure. Naruto noticed that the old man was staring at her back and his grin widen.

"Arry," the woman said swooping down to kiss his cheeks. Naruto scowled as he saw a bit of a nosebleed on the old pervert when she bent over. "Et is so good to see you again. My sister, Gabrielle, keeps talking about you after you saved her from the lake. She is looking forward to seeing you at the weeding."

"Wedding?" asked Harry.

"Oh, you did not hear?" Fleur said happily. "Bill and I are getting married."

At this Ginny rolled her eyes behind Fleur's back. Hermione looked on politely, and Ron just looked dumbfounded.

"Oh," said Harry. "congratulations."

"Thank you," she smiled. She then turned back to the others, "Breakfast is ready." She noticed then the two others there. The old man looking at her, made her a bit uncomfortable, and there was a younger blond boy there, glaring at the old man. "Ello," she said to Naruto, "My name is Fleur, pleased to meet you."

Naruto turned to her his scowl softening a bit. "oh, hey I'm Naruto, and the old pervert is Jiriaya." He then turned back to his teacher, who he saw was still staring at the blond woman. "Damn it, Ero-baka," he shouted as he struck the old man in the head. "That is enough of your lecherous ways."

The others looked on in shock as Naruto turned back to them seething. "Sorry about him," he said the Fleur. "He can be a bit of a pain."

The group walked past the old man lying in the hall nursing his throbbing head, and went to eat breakfast.

After the food was done, the Five teens where outside Naruto was looking at Ron and Harry, who where playing a one-on-one game of 'Quidditch' or what ever it was called. Naruto stared at them zipping back and forth and had to admit, it looked like a lot of fun."

Hermione and Ginny where sitting next to Naruto on the grass, they where looking though pictures that Naruto had brought with him.

Ginny had a picture of Naruto's graduating class, there was a person in the picture that seemed she was risking a glance at Naruto with a blush on her face as the picture was taken. "Say, Naruto." She said and he looked away from the guys to see her holding that picture. "Who is this girl?" she asked pointing to the girl in question.

Naruto looked at the picture, "Oh, that's a friend of mine, Hinata. Why?"

Ginny grinned, "From what I can see in the picture she seems to like you."

"Well yeah, we are friends." Naruto said.

"No, I mean she seems to really 'like' you."

"You know," Naruto said. "You are not the first person to say that. As Jiriaya and I where leaving the village, I guess she was there to see me off."

"You guess?" asked Hermione.

"Well I didn't see her, Jiriaya said that she was hiding."

Hermione was curious, "How does she act around you?"

Naruto closed his eyes thinking about it. "Well, she is always quite, barely says anything. I think that she may have some kind of illness. She always turns red and faints. But otherwise she is a very nice person."

Ginny nodded, "well it seems that she does like you."

"What do you mean?"

She continued, "She blushes around you, gets flustered and can hardly talk to you, and faints around you. I'm guessing when you talk to her or make contact with her in anyway."

Naruto thought about it for a bit, and a sudden realization dawned on his face. "I think you may have a point Ginny. Now that I think about it, I've seen the way she acts when she is just with other friends and it's not that way. In fact another friend of ours, Shino." He said pointing at another buy in the picture that Ginny was still holding, "he told me once that she works hard to be noticed, and recognized by, and these are his words. "Her family, her friends, and mostly me."

Ginny grinned, "Yeah, she defiantly likes you."

Naruto frowned, "I think that I have, deep-down, always known. I guess I just didn't want to see it."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"It is, not something I like to talk about. But I will say this, I have lived alone for my entire life. Every one seemed to hate me for some reason. I think that I didn't want to see that someone could actually like me like that, because if I got my hopes up and then it was shattered, I'm not sure if I could survive that."

The two girls noticed the sadness in his voice, "What happened to you Naruto?" asked Ginny.

He shook his head, "and that comes to the part I don't like to talk about." He looked back up to the sky where Harry was scoring a goal on Ron. "I gotta say," he smiled "that looks like a hell of a lot of fun."

Ron landed near them, "You wanna try it?" he said to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, "I won't be able to." He looked at Harry who also landed next to them, "you know?"

Harry nodded but said, "relax Naruto, the brooms themselves are charmed. You don't need magic to use one."

Naruto brightened and stood up, brushing himself off. "Well if that's the case I guess it can't hurt."

Harry nodded at him, smiling. The others looked confused, "Why where you worried about using magic?" asked Ron.

Naruto looked at him, "cause I'm not a wizard, I can't use magic." He said simply.

"You're a muggle?" asked Ginny, curious.

"Muggle?" Naruto repeated slowly. "No, I'm a Ninja."

Ron laughed at this, "Ninja? That's weird."

Naruto frowned, "What? Any weirder that flying around on a broom?" he asked. "I am a Ninja, I may not be able to use this magic that you can do, but I'm guess I may have some abilities that may be confused with magic."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"Well, Ninja use their chakra, or body and mind energy, to perform jutsus. I can make clones of myself, I can summon frogs, change my appearance."

"Prove it," said Ron. "It sounds like a bunch of crap to me."

Naruto glared at him for a moment and then clasped his hands together in an odd hand sign. He focused his chakra and transformed in a burst of smoke. When the smoke cleared there stood two Ron's.

The others looked at him in shock, "that's amazing," said Hermione. "You didn't even use Polyjuice potion."

Naruto reverted back to his normal form, "What potion?"

Harry spoke, "we have a potion that when drunk it allows the drinker to take on the appearance of another person, for an hour."

Even Ron was impressed with it, "So you up for a quick game Naruto?"

"Yeah, but I need to ask." He replied, "How do you control the broom?"

Harry said, "the broom will respond to your grip. You can steer by pulling it in the direction you want to go, up down left and right. To speed up just tighten your grip and to slow down loosen it."

Naruto smiled, "that sounds easy enough."

It took Naruto some time to get used to it but as he did, his training and reflexes as a ninja became apparent. They played for a while and Harry was having trouble at the end keeping up with the way that Naruto threw the ball for the goal as he zoomed around the yard. They had a blast with that game and Naruto was thinking that the brooms might be fun back home, if he could get away with sneaking one back there.

The sat on the grass, "Naruto, you are a natural at this like Harry, makes it hard to believe you never been on a broom." said Ginny.

Naruto liked these people they seemed nice. He hoped that they could be friends, and like Harry understand that, if it ever came to that, they would understand and accept that he was a demon container. That he was not the demon himself, but it's jailer.

Of course the conversation he had with the girls gave him something else to think about. What would his friends back home think about it when they found out about it? Naruto knew that when people made Chunin they where told the secrets of the village, and one of those secrets was what he had in him. He hoped that they wouldn't hate him for it. And for a strange reason he thought more of what Hinata would think about it than anyone else. He would have to talk to her at some point. She is a nice person and always kind to him, but who knows what could happen.

Naruto shook his head, and thought to him self as he ate lunch. 'No she is much to kind a person to hate me for that.'

Molly was looking though the mail that had arrived. Naruto had never seen messages delivered by an owl. He had seen messages sent by trained hawk, but just brushed it off as cultural difference.

"Well," Molly said as she sat down at the table, "later after lunch I will be going to Diagon Alley for your school supplies."

"What by yourself?" asked Ron and his mother nodded. "But I wanted to go, I still have yet to see Fred and George's new shop."

"Ronald," his mother chided. "It might be too dangerous."

Ron scoffed, "what like You-Know-Who will be waiting in a bin for us?"

Molly stiffened and turned on her son, "and Olivander is on holiday, is he? This is why I don't want to take you kids, you are far too careless."

The teens started complaining and saying that they had been looking forward to seeing that shop and other things. How Molly was being unreasonable, and how they can take care of them selves.

Then Ron's father spoke up, "Molly, arrangements have been made to have protection there for the children, Dumbledore is sending guard for us. Don't worry, it will be fine."

The older woman sighed, "fine, so be it. But Arthur, if anything happens it is on your head."

He nodded, "alright kids go get ready, we leave in half-an-hour."

Hope you enjoyed, please review.


	7. authors note and outline

Authors note: this is not a chapter, I know the basic storyline of what I wanted to do and had some ideas, but after some time off thinking about it unfortunately there will be no more chapters. What follows will be the outline that I was working on giving an overview of the story I had been trying to write.

I am unable to think of a way to link it all together, so I am sorry. I know that there are a few people that are waiting to see what happened and this will be the best I can do.

Following Naruto:

Naruto meeting up with Fred and George the three of them instantly got along. Their prankster selves, forming a rivalry and friendship concerning that, they would swap stories and get together to try out jokes on others, mostly Jiriaya and other members of the order. Naruto worked in the joke shop as a cover during Harry's 6th year. While plotting with the twins on other things.

He was upset when he heard that the old man Dumbledore had died. But having knowledge as to the true cause of his death, had to fake anger at Snape, who was like him in that he was following orders and had to do that.

During the 7th year Naruto was working very close with Snape, he was keeping in touch with the D.A. current leaders Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasly, and Luna Lovegood. Naruto would pass information on the group's activities to the acting Headmaster, Snape. He would constantly fight with himself that he was deceiving his new friends, but convinced himself to keep doing this as Snape was using this information to protect the group from the other Deatheaters in the castle.

When the final fight was taking place that is the point that Naruto lost control of the demon and injured Jiriaya heavily. It was the death of Fred Weasley that caused him to go on a rampage. Jiriaya took the bulk of the damage, as he needed to protect the others around Naruto.

Following Jiriaya:

During the 6th year he would stop by and check on Naruto and give him training and check on his progress. The rest of his time was spent investigating Voldemort and the Deatheaters. He had learned that it was Orochimaru and Voldemort that freed the demon fox all those years ago. It had been in fact a wizard who had sealed the demon in the first place outside of Konoha.

Jiriaya found that a man named Nicholas Flamel was the man who sealed the demon, and that Orochimaru had found this out and used another powerful wizards blood to break the seal to release it.

Following up on that lead that Orochimaru and Voldemort had previous contact, Jiriaya investigated the Deatheaters, in the hopes that there might have been some clue as to the current location of Orochimaru.

This tact was unsuccessful, as the Deatheaters had no current information as to Orochimaru's activities. It was not for the lack of trying, as Voldemort seemed to hate Orochimaru for the fact that he did not manage to get the Demon as his own.

During the 7th year Jiriaya kept tabs on Harry and his friends. He had placed a seal on the equipment that the trio was using to travel; he was able to keep track of their locations. Harry and his friends did not locate and nullify this seal as it was not magic based and that is what they looked for when ever they made camp.

And then when they fought at the castle, Jiriaya was injured by Naruto, to be healed by Madam Pomfrey when that happened.

They pair travel home after their good byes.

Note: again I am sorry but I could not think of the way to draw this out and make it into the proper story. I thought taking some time from it would rid me of the block I seem to have gotten after I started it. I will be posting an epilogue after this soon. That I have had in my head since I started. With that I know what I want to do. I just have to write it down.

So please review let me know what you think of my idea. When I post the epilogue I will close this story. I may comeback to it sometime, but am not hopeful to that. Again, sorry.


	8. Epilogue 19 years later

Epilogue

Nineteen Years Later

"James, Albus, you two slow down," called out a redheaded woman to two boys that were running ahead.

The older of the two boys, James, called back, "Ok, mum." He then started saying something to his younger brother, which seemed to case the younger boy to become upset.

The dark haired man that was walking next to his wife, the red haired woman, called out, "James, what did we tell you about teasing your brother?" The woman glared at the oldest boy while the young girl that was between the two adults rolled her eyes at her brother's antics.

"Sorry," the boy called out and ran ahead, disappearing when he reached a wall in the crowded train station.

The family all followed, slipping out of sight, and ignored by all passers-by when they seemed to just melt into the divider between platforms nine and ten.

When Harry, Ginny, and Lily made it through the divider after the two boys, they found them talking with another family.

Harry's best friend, Ron was standing there. Next to him was Harry's other best friend and Ron's wife, Hermione. Their two children, Rose already in her Hogwarts robes and Hugo, where talking with their cousins.

Harry decided that he needed to talk with his youngest son, pulling Albus away from the chatting group he knelt down on one knee in front of the boy.

"I want you to tell me what your brother said," Harry told the boy.

Albus shook his head, "no dad, then it would prove him right if I ran to you."

Harry put his hand on his sons shoulder, "Albus, you didn't run to me. I came to you. Now, as your father I want you to tell me what he said this time."

The boy sniffled, "he said that I was not brave enough to be in Griffindor, that I would probably end up in S-Slytherin."

Harry looked at his son for a moment before speaking, "Albus-Severus," shocking the boy out of the few tears that where starting. "I named you after two former Hogwarts Headmasters. One of them was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man that I've ever known. So there is absolutely nothing wrong with it if you where placed there."

"But, I s-still don't want to..." the boy started.

Harry interrupted him, looking around and then leaned in and whispered in the boy's ear, "If you want to be in Griffindor, all you have to do is ask the sorting hat."

Albus started at his father, "R-really? That would work?"

"It did for me," Harry smiled at his son. "And don't let your brother get to you, he's just winding you up."

The boy and his father made their way back to the group in time to catch Ron talking about Draco Malfoy's son.

"So that's little Scorpious?" turning to his daughter he said, "Don't get too friendly, Rose. Your grandfather would never forgive you if you married a pureblood. And make sure you beat him in all the grades, thank god you got your mothers brains."

"Ronald," Hermione chided, while punching him playfully.

"What? It's true." Ron said, then turning to Harry, "right?"

Harry did not answer, there was something that caught his eye. There was a boy standing off to the side of the crowd, no older than his youngest son, Albus. The boy looked very familiar, spiky blonde hair 'no it can't be him' Harry thought, 'that's just a boy.'

Ron looked over to where Harry was staring, and saw him too. Ron made it vocal, Very vocal. "Hey that kid looks like Naruto, except a couple differences."

Hermione and Ginny looked at him, Hermione said. "Yes, your right Ron. Except his eyes and the whisker marks."

Ron's exclamation drew the attention of the boy and the man that was standing with him. The boy looked over at the group and they saw that his eyes where a light solid shade of lavender almost white. The man that was with him had the same eyes, but he was tall. He was dressed in a long, flowing robe. His brown hair was also long and tied behind his back.

The two had been speaking in a foreign language that Hermione recognized as Japanese. The older man, who looked around Harry's age, walked the boy over to them. Then said, in English, "pardon me, but how do you know Naruto-sama's name?"

The boy piped up, "Yeah what Uncle said. How do you know my…"

He was silenced but the older man, who leaned in and said quietly, "Minato-san, hush. You shouldn't be broadcasting that to the world."

Harry spoke up, "Excuse me, are you talking about Uzumaki Naruto?"

The other man stiffened, "Again how do you know that name?"

Hermione spoke, "Naruto spent some time with us over 19 years ago, and there where a lot of tight spots that he got us out of."

The man was looking at them, with a scrutinizing eye, "you appear to be telling the truth, and he was gone for over two years at that time, did you befriend him?"

"Yes, we haven't seen him in a long time but he was a good friend," said Harry.

The man was considering them for a moment, "I can read no dishonesty from you, so Naruto-sama really has met and befriended you." The others nodded, and the man continued, "Well he does seem to have friends all over the world. That explains why he wanted to get his son into his school."

Ginny spoke then, "so this is Naruto's son?" she asked looking at the young boy. "He looks just like his father."

"But he has his mothers eyes!" called out a voice.

The group turned to see a group of six people walking toward them. One was a woman, dressed in a light lavender kimono that matched her eyes. Her long dark, almost bluish, hair falling was elegantly braided and cascaded down her back.

Wrapped around her shoulder was the arm of the man who just called out. He was tall, and clothed in a red and white robe that reached the ground. He was wearing a hat, the rim had a symbol on the front, and cast his face in shadow. And there was a veil attached to the back of his hat that went down to his shoulders.

The couple was flanked but four men, all garbed in a uniform style outfit of dark clothes and body armor pieces. All with various weapons, and they all had different face masks, seeming to symbolize an animal of some sort.

When the couple reached the other group the guards stepped away, allowing the robed man to walk up to Harry. He held out a hand to shake Harry's hand, Harry meanwhile was looking curiously at him, as though trying to see his face that was still in shadow. "Oh sorry," the man laughed lifting his hat from his head to reveal, long spiky blond hair. "It has been a while, hasn't it Harry?" he said while grinning.

Harry was in shock of seeing Naruto standing there, he never thought that he would see him again as it has been almost 20 years. He then grabbed Naruto's hand and the two greeted each other.

After introducing his wife, Hinata, when he introduced her to the rest Ron grinned at Naruto suggestively, the silent message that passed between the two was not missed by Hermione, who glared her Ron. He introduced his first born son, Minato. When he finished a few of them noticed Rose smiling with a slight blush at the boy. Minato, of course, thought nothing of it.

"Well, it was a bit of a shock," said Naruto to his old friends as the kids talked. "That kid will surpass his old man some day, he is already a shinobi in training. He had inherited the blood line of my wife's family, and so strongly too." He paused and smiled at his son, "and then we got a letter from a school closer to home, it was a big shock to find that he is a muggle-born wizard. So yeah that kid will do great things."

They talked a bit more while loading the trunks onto the train, Neji asked Naruto, "is everything all set then, Naruto-sama?"

"Yes the apartment in the village close to the school is all ready," Naruto replied.

Neji nodded, then called out to one of the guards, "Hawk."

"Yes, captain." The man saluted.

"You can remove the mask, and remember to keep Minato-san up with his training," Neji said.

Said guard nodded and removed his hood and mask to show a bearded man with short, brown hair. "Hai" he said before starting to board the train after Minato, who had just kissed his mother and hugged his father.

Naruto called out to him, "Konohamaru, sorry about this 'extended mission.' Next year we might get someone else for it, but as of right now you're the best choice for it."

The other waved his hand, "Not a problem, Naruto-niisan. I'll make sure that my little nephew doesn't lack in the training." He grinned, "after all he just might be the 8th someday. After me of course."

Naruto laughed, "all right, I'll see you two in June, then." He said back as Minato was hanging out if the window waving to his mother.


End file.
